Pathétique
by A-Translator
Summary: OS de I-Can-Spell-Confusion-With-A-K: Granger est morte. Granger est morte et tout le monde agit comme si le soleil avait explosé, comme si la vie ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue, comme s'ils n'avaient plus qu'à marcher droit vers le lac et à s'y noyer, la bouche ouverte. Pathétique.


**Pathétique**

Bonjour à tous ! :)

Je fais une petite pause entre deux chapitres de Simply Irresistible pour vous présenter cette fic.

Il s'agit d'un OS de **I-Can-Spell-Confusion-with-A-K**, dont le titre original est "**Pathetic**" (comme toujours, vous pourrez trouver le lien dans mes favoris).

Merci à elle pour m'avoir répondu aussi rapidement et pour son autorisation :)

Donc voilà, moi qui suis plutôt axée humor/romance, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer la publication de ma première traduction angst (hum, ton genre de prédilection **Amy-W-Key**...).

.

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

**Pathétique**

**.**

Granger est morte.

Granger est morte et tout le monde agit comme si le soleil avait explosé, comme si la vie ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue, comme s'ils n'avaient plus qu'à marcher droit vers le lac et à s'y noyer, la bouche ouverte.

Pathétique.

Qu'est ce qu'ils espéraient ? C'est une guerre, des gens meurent. Granger n'était pas plus spéciale que les cent autres pauvres fous dont les corps sans vie gisaient dans les sous-sols de l'école après que Seigneur des ténèbres ait attaqué. Dans tout Poudlard, il n'y avait probablement pas une seule personne qui n'avait pas vu un de ces proches se faire tuer sous ses yeux. La majorité des gens en avaient vu bien plus qu'ils ne pouvaient les compter. Mais une fois le corps de Granger retrouvé, personne ne se rappelait des autres. Plus d'une centaine de putains de victimes et tout ce à quoi ils pouvaient penser, c'était à une Sang-de-bourbe aux cheveux emmêlés qui s'était laissée tuer de la façon la plus stupide qui soit, laissant aux autres le soin de nettoyer après elle.

Pathétique.

Granger s'était fait avoir facilement, en plus. Un rapide et simple _Avada Kedavra_, un flash de lumière verte et voilà. Elle ne l'a jamais vu venir… Elle n'a rien senti... Chanceuse, chanceuse petite Sang-de-bourbe... J'ai vu bien pire comme façon de mourir. J'ai vu de la torture, des mutilations et le désespoir absolu qui ne vient que lorsque vous savez que vous êtes sur le point de mourir et qu'il n'y a plus rien à tenter. Tout ce qu'elle a eu à faire, elle, ça a été de foncer tête baissée dans un groupe de mangemorts, pleine de cette stupidité suicidaire de Gryffondor, et c'était fini. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle essayait de sauver le jeune Crivey, ce gamin qui était resté même s'il était mineur. J'ai entendu dire que les mangemorts l'ont eu quand même. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était possible qu'il ait déjà été mort au moment où elle s'est précipitée pour le sauver. Ils sont probablement en train de se tenir la main tout en en gambadant dans le paradis des Sang-de-bourbe, maintenant.

Pathétique.

Quelques mois après la bataille, tous les anciens étudiants ont reçu des hiboux pour leur demander de revenir. McGonagall les a tous convoqués dans la Grande Salle, leur a dit que l'école était ré-ouverte et leur a demandé… non, supplié de revenir, de tout reprendre à zéro, de recommencer… mais personne ne le voulait. Personne ne voulait revenir dans cet endroit qui s'apparentait maintenant à un cimetière. Mais Potter s'est levé pour faire ce qu'il fait le mieux, pour faire un discours et s'assurer que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Il a dit son nom… _Hermione… Pensons à Hermione… Nous devons aller de l'avant… elle aurait voulu qu'on continue nos études…_ Bien sûr qu'elle l'aurait voulu, Potter. Granger était tellement persuadée que les livres pouvaient tout lui apprendre. Mais lui ont-ils appris à garder son cou maigrichon de Sang-de-Bourbe hors du danger, hein, Potter ? Il y avait de nombreux sièges vides dans la Grande Salle ce jour là. Mais la seule à laquelle tout le monde pensait était Granger.

Pathétique.

Au début, il y a eu beaucoup de larmes. Il y a eu beaucoup de larmes et de discours. Une putain de statue lui a même été dédiée. Il l'ont érigée à côté du lac et tout le monde s'est rassemblé autour. Il y a eu plus de discours, plus de larmes et tout le monde a dit… _C'est parfait… Hermione aurait aimé…_ Puis, ils sont tous partis reprendre leurs activités. Je suis allé la voir, une fois. Appelez ça curiosité morbide. Dès que je l'ai vue, j'ai su à quel point les petits amis de Granger étaient aveugles car la statue ne lui ressemblait en rien. La statue Granger avait des cheveux soigneusement bouclés, soyeux, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la serpillière touffue de la vraie Granger, la Granger morte. La statue Granger avait une posture parfaire et arborait un sourire confiant qui pouvait presque passer pour un sourire narquois. La Granger morte était toujours voûtée et une bosse s'était probablement développée sur son dos à cause de ses incessantes lectures. La Granger morte passait son temps à froncer les sourcils ou à sourire comme une idiote mais elle n'avait jamais souri au monde d'un air confiant. Ils essayaient de faire d'elle un héros. Granger n'était pas un héros. Ils ont sûrement construit la statue à la manière moldue. Probablement à cause de leur désir de combler le fossé entre moldus et sorciers…_ on doit le faire pour Hermione. _Mais ils auraient mieux fait d'utiliser la magie. Ou mieux encore, de s'abstenir de construire cette stupide statue… Parce que ce caillou n'était pas Granger.

Pathétique.

Au bout d'un certain temps, les discours devinrent plus rares, les larmes moins fréquentes, et finalement, plus personne ne parla d'elle. De temps en temps, quelqu'un commettait un impair et oubliait l'accord tacite…_ tu te souviens quand Hermione… Hermione disait toujours… Hermione avait l'habitude de faire… _Et tout le monde restait silencieux avant d'aller, plus tard, voir cette putain de statue. Et, aux pieds de cette statue laide qui, de toute façon, ne ressemblait pas à la laide Sang-de-bourbe, ils laissaient des fleurs laides. Puis, ils oubliaient de nouveau.

Pathétique.

Finalement, on en arriva au point où j'oubliais aussi. J'oubliais de me moquer de la superficialité de ses amis, de Potter et la fille Weasley qui se roulaient des pelles à n'en plus finir, debout à moins de trois mètres de l'endroit où elle était morte, des fleurs fanées au pied de la statue, du fait que personne ne faisait plus aucun discours. Ils avaient oublié et j'avais oublié. Et pourquoi les gens ne devraient-ils pas oublier ? Granger n'était pas un héros, juste une fille qui était stupide au point de se jeter droit vers le sort mortel.

Pathétique.

Puis, ce jour arriva. C'était un jour qui n'avait rien de spécial. Ce n'était pas l'anniversaire de sa mort, ou son anniversaire, ou n'importe quelle autre excuse pour se souvenir d'elle. C'était juste un jour insignifiant parmi une longue série de jours insignifiants, presque un an après la fin de la bataille. Ce jour là, je suis allé à la bibliothèque afin emprunter un livre pour le cours d'Histoire de la Magie. C'était un travail ennuyeux pour un cours ennuyeux à faire pendant une journée ennuyeuse et j'avais l'impression d'être le seul à prendre la peine d'aller à la bibliothèque un samedi. Mais je me suis rendu compte que que j'avais eu tort, tort à propos de tant que choses, quand j'ai tourné au coin d'une étagère et vu une table occupée, au fond de la bibliothèque. C'était Weasley. Il avait la tête penchée en avant, ses stupides cheveux d'un roux flamboyant pointant dans tous les sens et le visage enfoui dans une vieille copie moisie de "L'Histoire de Poudlard" qu'il serrait contre lui comme une bouée de sauvetage. J'ai failli l'insulter. J'ai failli lui jeter le livre que j'avais à la main, imaginant quel son cela ferait si le livre atteignait le crâne épais de ce crétin stupide. J'ai failli le faire mais je ne l'ai pas fait. À la place, je suis resté là, à l'observer, tandis qu'il prenait une profonde inspiration qui devait probablement être pleine de poussière. Et j'ai réalisé qu'il était en fait en train de _renifler_ le livre… Il était en train de le sentir… cet idiot dégoûtant était en train de humer un livre vieux d'une centaine d'années. Puis, ses épaules ont commencé à trembler sous ses violents sanglots et j'ai imaginé sa visqueuse morve de traître à son sang imbiber tout le papier.

Pathétique.

Sauf que ça ne l'était pas vraiment. Parce qu'aussi idiot que Weasley soit, j'ai su à ce moment, alors que je le regardais respirer un livre et chialer comme une petite fille dans la bibliothèque… J'ai su qu'il avait compris. Il avait compris et moi aussi, et ce n'était pas important, le fait qu'il l'ait aimée alors que je l'avais haïe parce que nous étions les seuls encore en vie à nous rappeler de la vraie Granger. Donc, j'ai quitté la bibliothèque et prétendu ne jamais avoir croisé Weasley. J'ai écrit ma dissertation d'Histoire de la Magie, mangé en quelques secondes mon dîner, ri dans la salle commune quand Blaise a raconté une blague sur la petite amie de Potter, et ce fut seulement dans mon lit, cette nuit, que je me suis souvenu. Je me suis souvenu que Granger avait été plus intelligente que moi. Pas beaucoup plus et pas dans tous les domaines mais plus intelligente quand même. Je me suis souvenu que Granger avait toujours été en mesure de me dire la chose qui me faisait la haïr encore plus, comme lorsqu'elle avait déclaré que j'avais acheté ma place au sein de l'équipe de Quidditch, et la seule raison pour laquelle elle en était capable c'était parce qu'elle était observatrice, qu'elle _connaissait_ tout le monde, même ceux qui la détestaient. Je me suis souvenu combien Granger avait eu l'air jolie au bal de Noël. Pas belle, pas sexy, même de loin, mais jolie quand même. Je me suis souvenu comment Granger m'avait giflé en troisième année, la seule et unique personne qui m'avait humilié sans en subir les conséquences. Je me suis souvenu combien je la détestais, avec quelle passion je la haïssais, mais je ne l'avais jamais frappée dans le dos, je ne lui avais jamais jeté aucun sort de magie noire, je ne lui avais jamais rien fait au final.

Pathétique.

Et, seul dans mon lit, dans les dortoirs des Serpentard, trop longtemps après que ça se soit passé pour que ça ait une quelconque importance, et la haïssant toujours de chaque fibre de mon être, j'ai pleuré pour la stupide, la maudite Hermione Granger.

_Pathétique._

_.  
_

Fin_  
_

* * *

Voilàààààà...

Alors ? Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Vous avez adoré ? Vous avez ri ? Vous avez pleuré ?

(Ok, j'arrête)

Ces derniers temps, je cherchais un bon angst ou un bon drama pour changer du style fluffy/guimauve/humour auquel je vous ai habitués.

Et en tombant sur **Pathetic**, j'ai su que ça serait celui-là.

J'ai adoré Drago, son amertume, sa façon de s'exprimer, la partie sur Ron... Bref, après ma lecture j'ai tout de suite envoyé un MP à **I-Can-Spell-Confusion-with-A-K**.

Ça me fait bizarre d'avoir traduit un OS pareil, je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'attaquer à des phrases aussi longues et bourrées de virgules. Je peux vous dire que, pour certains passages, j'ai vraiment galéré xD

N'hésitez pas si des tournures de phrases vous semblent incorrectes.

Oh, et pour la mise en page... Personnellement, j'aime bien lire des fics "aérées" (vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?), j'ai du mal avec les paragraphes-pavés. Sauf que là, une grande partie du charme de cet OS réside dans son découpage.

Donc bon, j'ai fait comme dans la VO. Dites-moi si ça gêne la lecture.

.

J'attends votre verdict :)


End file.
